Benutzer Diskussion:Sasori17
Erste Anmerkungen hey, wie lange dauert das eigentlcih bis man das icon sieht?und ich wollt noch was fragen: ich bin am überlegen ob ich das pokemon Wiki nicht zur adoption freigebe, ich hab ja noch dieses, und das ist auch das einzige deutsche. ich meine ich hab echt viel arbeit in das pokewiki reingesteckt, aber ich glaub, das das die anderen lieber machen sollten, was meinst du? Tag, ich hab mal ne echt große bitte. Ich brauch ne gesamtformatierung für diese Hauptseite hier. ich hab das mal auf nem Blatt aufgezeichnet und wollte fragen ob du das hinbekommst: 500px ich geb zu ich hab nicht die beste Haandschrift xD. Also als erstes ganz oben ne blaue säule. und dann darunter links der text der Hauptseite auch in blau, darunter die Vorlage artikel des monats, rechts daneben der wusstest du dass...? kasten. rechts daneben ein kasten wo infos über tron bzw. ne umfrage ist. die umfrage kann ich wohl selbst. dann darüber ein wenig frei für nen text, links daneben ne Diashow und darüber die news. alles in allen ne echt komplexe aufgabe denn es soll alles ineinander passen. meinst du du bekommst das hin? -Shikamaru- 22:41, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) echt musste dann die Schule wechseln? keine sorge das ist 3mal abgesichert. 1 hier sind nur du ich und darkpain14. 2 ich merk oder seh das nicht mal dass du oft abspeicherst. und 3 hab ich ja gesagt das dass ziemlich komplex ist wow, R E S P E K T! vielen dank, so siehts doch schon tausen mal besser aus findest du nicht? ja mus ja auch nich. nur noch de news sollen genau passen wie in nem puzzle. das ist jetzt so weil ich da ne umfrage eingefügt habe. und da kommt dann immer eine mit vier antworten hin dass heißt das du jetzt eignentlich nur noch die news da einpassen musst. vielen dank nochmal ja vielen dank. sag mal, bei der galerie hattest du vorher fließtext hingeschrieben. heißt das das das irgentwie wechselt oder was? hab noch eine frage. ich bin mir nicht sicher aber man kann doch tags auf diese seite setzten um die bei google schneller zu finden oder? z.b. beim naruto pedia ganz oben beim browser. ich bin mir sicher das das ne mediawiki datei ist aber ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt. meinste du kannst das für mich finden? sag mir einfach das was in den präfixfilter muss. -Shikamaru- 18:19, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wie kann ich das denn hinzufügen? wie lange dauert das nochmal mit dem icon? ein paar stunden? -Shikamaru- 19:18, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja, in meiner schule ist es schon zu sehen, also mach ich mal strg+f5 hi, sag mal kennst du dich mit dem neuen Wiki design gut aus? hast du eigentlich unter deinen einstellungen das monobook design ausgewählt? ich hätte dann nämlich ein paar fragen: wenn du dich mit dem alten design auskennst, kennst du dich da mit der alten navigation,dem alten logo und dem alten skin aus? ich wollte für das alte design auch gerne alles haben. -Shikamaru- 14:03, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi, ich hab nochmal ne aufgabe für dich :). Also es ist wieder wegen der Hauptseite. Guck dir mal diese Hauptseite an und dann unsere. Also ich hätte auf unserer HP gerne die große Diashow, die News, den Hauptseitentext und dann genau so eine übersicht(Kategories auf der seite) und dann der rest:kleine Diashow, wusstest du dass, über tron genauso wie im englischen tron wiki wenn du willst zeichne ichs wieder auf ^^. meinste du bekommst das hin?. -Shikamaru- 11:27, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ach ja ich kann dir ne hilfe geben hier ist der quelltext für die große diashow: SamAndQuorraSliderImage3.png|Your Tron Legacy Review|link=User blog:Xean/Tron Legacy Reviews|linktext=Give us your opinion in our review page! SamFlynnSliderImage.png|Sam Flynn|link=Sam Flynn|linktext=Learn more about the reclusive son of ENCOM CEO Kevin Flynn SamAndQuorraSliderImage1.png|Tron: Legacy|link=Tron: Legacy|linktext=The game has changed KevinFlynnSliderImage.png|Kevin Flynn|link=Kevin Flynn|linktext=Learn everything about the CEO of Encom, trapped in the grid ach ja, nich eine sache, villeicht ist es ja dann für dich leichter: da wo beim englischen wiki auf der hp werbung ist, kannst du ruhig die kleine diashow oder anderes hinmachen. -Shikamaru- 11:33, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) kein problem, du kannst dir auch ruhig ein paar monate tzeit lassen. ich zeichne das mal auf und das dauert auhch ein paar tage. -Shikamaru- 19:04, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ok, diesmal ist es noh verzwickter denn es besteht aus zwei teilen: 350px 350px so und jetzt zur erklärrung. ich füge hier gleich so eine gallerie ein wie im ersten kasten(große Gallerie) und du nimmst dann den quelltext. rechts daneben auch ne kleine diashow (wo jetzt verschiedenes ist). darunter die news, und zwar nicht zu klein. links daneben der hauptseitentext.. darunter links eine kategorien box mit folgenden kategorien: Tron, Tron:Legacy, Charaktere, waffen und ausrüstungen, encom, spiele, msuik und das raster. ich hatte mir gedacht wie im Englischen Tron Wiki bei jeder ktegorie ein kleines bild hinzumachen, die schicke ich dir auch. und da ich immer alles perfekt haben will xD, soll dass nicht wie so eine pyramide wie im anderen wiki, sondern einfach eine oder zwei reihen. neben den kategorien soll ein kasten hin, w ausschließlich admins einen blog verfassen dürfen. unter die news soll eine kleine einfache ga´llerie hin. darunter der kasten über tron(kannste den nehmen den wir noch haben). und schließlich unter die kategorien der artikel des monats. ich hpofe du bekommtst das su ggut hin wie jetzt: wie so ein puzzle:) du schaffst das bestimmt :-). ach nochwas: du kannst dir soviel zeit lassen wie du willst, du kannst auch erst in einem monat anfangen wenn dir das hilft. Und jetzt pass gut auf: falls du damit anfängst und zwischendurch gehen musst, und das dann wie dreck aussieht: ich kopiere mir gleich die quelltexte der jetzigen hs. und wenn du mal pause braucht oder so, sagst du mir bescheid,speicherst die neuen quelltexte ab(kannste in word speichern), und dann füge ich dort den alten quelltext ein. dass heißt im klartext: Musst du zwischendurch aufhören, speicher alle neuen quellcodes, sag mir bescheid, ich füg die alten ein und die machst das nächste mal wieder mit dem neuen quellcode. Alles verstanden? noch fragen? dann schreib zurück. meinetwegen kannst du dir auch ein paar monate zeit lassen :), gruß -Shikamaru- 10:26, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wenn du möchtest kannst du auch improvisieren wie beim letzten mal.-Shikamaru- 19:22, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ja ist ok. die bilder für die kategorien schick ich dir in den nächsten tagen. danke und grüße, -Shikamaru- 11:21, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) da du admin bist würde ich vorschlagen dass du dir ein profil und oder ein steckbrief machst. darfst auch das bild von konan hochladen ^^. es gibt jetzt ein paar ausnahmen von den Regeln.-Shikamaru- 12:10, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) sag mal, wie viele bearbeitungen hattest du in allen wikis ingesamt?Justin 15:33, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) achso, weil du nämlich Benutzer des Monats bist. naja ist ja auch egal. wenn du mal zeit hast, kannste ja mal nen steckbrieft bei deinem profil machen. grußJustin 16:43, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi, mal wieder :) sag mal du weißt nicht zufällig eins deiner Lieblings Wikisdiesesn Monat am Projekt des Monats teilnimmt, oder? Wenn nicht, wollte ich dich gerne fragen, ob du nicht deine Stimme für das Tron Wiki gibst.Musste nicht, wäre aber echt toll, denn wir haben uns vorgenommen, mindestens 18 oder 19 Leute zusammenzubekommen. Gruß, Justin 17:26, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, sobald du einen steckbrief erstellt hast, transferiere ich deine BS zum BDS (Benutzerseite zum Benutzer des Monats xD).Ach nochwas, es gibt jetzt auch ausnahmen der Regeln solltest du dir irgentwann mal anschauen. Hatse den schon für das PDM auf der community wikia gewählt? Justin 20:10, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) keine sorge, du hast alle zeit der welt...Justin 14:34, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) PDM Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob du schon für den PDM gwählt hast. Justin 18:36, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategoriebilder Hier sind die Bilder für die Kategorien. Guck einfach ein bisschen im Tron]Wiki nach. Aber wie gesagt du hast alle Zeit der Welt. *Datei:Kategoriecharaktere.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategorieencom.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategoriemusik.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategorieraster.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategoriespiele.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategorietron.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategorietronlegacy.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. *Datei:Kategoriewaffen.jpg: Datei hochgeladen. Justin 20:47, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) naja im englischen wiki ist ja eine user blog box. Aber wenn wir dann user die hauptseite bearbeiten lassen, könnte ein chaos ausbrechen, du verstehst? deshalb würde ich eher admin blogs nehmen was sagst du dazu? jedenfalls soo es halt so seine wie beim englischen. esseidenn wir würden die user blog box als vorlage nehmen, wo die user dann was reinschreibenJustin 10:37, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) respekt, schon mal gut hinbekommen ich glaub das mit dem üüberlappen bekomm ich schon hin ich kenn mich mit syntax ja uch ein wenig aus. auf jeden fall danke schonmal. aber ein zwei verbesserungsvorschläge hätte ich schon, sorry :) also wie wäre es denn wenn die kategorien über den blogs stehen würden? villeicht benutzen wir den admin blog (jetzt blogs) kasten für was anderes. ich denk mir schon was aus. Danke! Justin 10:44, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) richtig geil wäres wenn das so wäre wie im englischen die haben das irgentwie geschaffft das alle boxen ineinander passen, mit dem gleichen abstand und so. die haben das http://tron.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Main_Pagehiermit gemacht. villeicht ist es so für dich leichter, lass dir aber bitte ruhig zeit, damit das wirklich auch so gut wird wie im englischen, dich drängt ja auch niemand. Justin 11:04, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ähm ich glaub ich weiß schonmal woran das liegt das das nicht genau passt:der balken von partner ist viel dünner als der mit der willkommen box. sagt mal ist partner eigentlich eine box? das sueht anders aus Justin 12:45, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Also einfach gesagt finde ich das jetzige schon gut,aber ich würde das schon gerne perfekt wie im englischen haben, vlt solltest du dir den quellterxt kopieren und zurechtbiegen oder so. Justin 13:43, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hi ich hab mal nen guten vorschlag:aus der kategorien vorlage ne box zu machen und ich hab da mal ein wenig versucht aber irgentwas ist da falsch: hi mal wieder sorry das ich dich schon wieder úm was bitte aber wenn du mal IRGENTWANN zeit hast wäre es nett von dir wenn du die einzelnen videos von Musikin so eine tabelle wie ]http://www.amazon.de/Everything-Remains-As-Never-Was/dp/B002ZCD8ZA/ref=pd_sim_m_5/ hier] einfügen könntest (Siehe auf der seite unten) wo man auf reinhören klicken kann. und da wo reinklicken steht soll so ein play symbol hin. sorry das ich immer soviel arbeit habe besonders so extrasachen ich würdes ja selber machen aber syntax bin ich nur mitelmäßig. du kannst dir auch noch ein paar monate zeit lassen bis ich alle videos eingefügt habe. Justin 12:57, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wow wirklich klasse schonmal! vielen dank! ich geb dir einfach noch eine überblicksliste was du irgentwann noch machen kannnst. * Aus den Admin Blogs eine Vorlage:UserBlogs machen, die jeder Benutzer bearbeiten kann, hier ein Quellcode: * Übereinschneidungen bearbeiten * Slider einfügen * Linke und Rechte Hauptseitenhälfte machen * Alles Überprüfen * Verbesserungsvorschläge Streiche einfach alles durch was du erledigt hast. Danke nochmal. Justin 19:50, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schau mal: Ja danke, ich hab noch einen kleinen Verbesserungsvorschlag für die Kategorien, also ich hab mal ein wenig rumprobiert: Und wie sieht das aus? Ich würde gerne deine Meinung zu hören. Gruß, Justin 17:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Slider Hi, ich hab den Slider fertig, gucks dir mal an. Gruß, Justin 11:37, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Ich habe mal ein paar Fehler auf deinem Benutzerprofil korrigiert. So, ich danke dir ganz riesig für deine große Hilfe für die HS. Ich hab jetzt noch DelNorte nach hilfe gefrsgt, damit du nicht so sehr unter stress stwehst. jetzt ist auch alles geritzt, also nochmal vielen dank, ach ja übrigens fals ich noch ein wiki mache ich weiß jetzt wie ich so ein icon mach und hochlade XD: Gruß, Justin 20:20, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC)